


Red Mirrors

by TheDirtyDancer



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Anxiety, Death, Depressing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDirtyDancer/pseuds/TheDirtyDancer
Summary: Julian has been depressed here lately because he has been thinking about aging and then dying, scared he will never see anything once he's dead.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Red Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually written something proper for once in a while. TW For mentions of death and suicide I guess. There might be some self-harm in the future if I do anymore of this. Sorry if it sucks, lmao.

Julian slammed his glass down on the table hard out of frustration, and it shattered all over the place. He just groaned and started to run his fingers through his hair, talking to himself.

"I fucking hate myself. I'm getting old, and soon I will die and never come back alive. I won't even know that I'm dead." He sighed.

Julian wanted to vent to Ricky, but he knew that he would be embarrassed once he walks right out that door. He has always been known to be manly and the type of person who never cries, and he wouldn't want his "reputation" to be ruined. Luckily for him, Ricky had already started knocking on the door, and Julian was slightly happy that he came over.

He got up off of the couch and opened the door, and Ricky went right ahead to invite himself into Julian's trailer. 

"Holy fuck, Jules. What happened over there?" Ricky pointed to the table.

Julian closed the door and then stood next to his best friend. "I've been really fucking depressed here lately, man. I'm scared of aging and then dying. I know that reincarnation doesn't exist, Heaven doesn't exist, Hell doesn't exist, and so many other things don't exist. Once you're dead, you're fucking dead forever. Hell, you won't even know that you're dead."

Ricky looked at Julian and had a worried expression on his face, hoping Julian wasn't pointing to killing himself. "Julian, what in the fuck are you talking about? I mean, I kind of understand what you're saying and shit, and how I word stuff is really messed up but I just want to let you know that you shouldn't be afriads of dying. We will age up together and die together." Ricky sighed. "Also, bad time to ask this but are you gonna cleans that glass up?"

"No, Ricky, I'm not going to clean that up right now. I'll clean it up when I want to." 

"Do you want me to cleans it up?" Ricky tilted his head slightly, wanting to be helpful.

"No, you don't have to. Don't worry about it, Rick." Julian patted Ricky's back and then pulled him into a hug.

Julian and Ricky broke free from the hug and they stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything for about 1 minute until Julian decided to say something. "Hey, Rick, you wanna sleep in my bed for tonight? It's freezing outside, and I don't want you to catch a cold or get hypothermia."

Ricky smiled and looked happy as fuck, Julian rarely lets him sleep in his bed. "Fuck yeah, please! It's really colds out and sleeping in a car seat is making my back sore as fuck!"

Julian nodded and took Ricky to the bedroom. Julian took his shirt off and laid in bed, covering himself up. Ricky stared at Julian's resting form for a second, and then Ricky kicked off his own shoes, not wanting to really take any of his clothes off since he's insecure about his body. He hopped onto the bed and covered up, finally going to sleep after a long day.


End file.
